


The demon samurai

by Sasori13



Category: Predator
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasori13/pseuds/Sasori13
Summary: In feudal, japan Lived a village hidden from the warlord of japan. They say it’s untouchable and many perished assuming the people living their of nothing but farmers but they have a guardians whom mastered the way of the sword naming the hunter  samurai, a former warrior And old friend who trained Him and his son oni in the ways fulfilling his promises to the village





	1. Chapter 1

Hasashi routine was to check the grounds, lawless samurais were a big problem, the men felt whatever they wanted the6 could take, he recalled himself like that till an unlikely fight changed him, he was a high rank when he discovered the village. The children ran around not a care in the world hasashi would spy seeing farmers rest hot meals near the trees and bowed “what on eaeth these people are doing?” A little girl ran around and fell crying out..hasashi watched and that’s when he saw it, he thought the heat was toying with him, the movement was odd and the bending of light reflect was frightening as a leaf landed on the too hovering. That’s when it revealed itself to the child the purring and clicking it did was horrifying it was like a man but at the same time not a man, he was estimated by sight 7 to 8 feet tall his built was powerful looking and wardrobe primitive like, it he if hasashi could call it *he* kneels at the child like a parent comforting the child he took out a cloth and cleaned her injury than ate the food brought to him “aiko home rest” was what it said as a woman ran over “oni san ikm sorry if she bothered you” he tilt bowing to her in return “rest i keep watch” he looks at her belly pointing home

Hasashi stupidly stepped on a twig alarming the creature who stood snarling “shit!” He got up and was about to run when he hit another creature who dragged him out “intruder” he threw him in the open this one was a bit smaller than the first but strong and taller than himself “this village will be destroyed you side with demons!” He yelled as the smallmimiced his voice “side with demon!” He kicked him. Hasashi felt his gut twist “argh...what are you” the older looking one stared “yuatja..you trespass outsider to harm people we protect” the larger hunter threw hasashi into a cage. Hasashi got to see the people’s interaction most normal, at times the women he assumed would offer themselves to the unnatural beings all went normal until the late night a group of bandits picked the wrong village the leader smiled as hasashi tried warning them “oh look the infamous swordman taken by puny villagers” one threw a torch at a house, the child inside screamed alerting the hunters “mama! I can’t breathe” the smaller hunter jumped in finding the two than punched a hole in the wall running with bot. Hadashi stared “too latel he saw one “run to watanabe castle warn him take my cloth so he’d know! Go hurry!” The man noticed one being ripped in two and ran the hunters fought as hasashi broke his prison cell, as he turned the larger samurai looking one had countless heads and began flaying his victims placing them around as warning. 

At the castle watanabe enjoyed his women having his way he roughly made his dominance known hearing her moan “you are definitely better than my last one keep it up darling” the bandit ran passed the guard finding the warlord’sroom there the naked man and woman stopped as she screamed covering herself. He turned “the hell you think you are doing!” Out of breath “hasashi is captured by some villagers who worship large demons they killed many men!” He sat “they took my prize samurai? I’ll send a team to this place” he turned over “now get the hell out!” The bandit left while back in the village oni te nded to the child as the mother coughed her body nearly burnt, samurai snarled angry the people wrapped cool bandages to ease the woman’s pain hasashi watched “strange i..” oni punched him in the face knocking him out.

Hasashi woke up feeling as if he colided with a wall he saw samurai assisting in buildings the woman’s home oni stood looking out as the mother rested the amount of stress she flinched “ohhhh! It’s coming my baby!” Oni looks down and at samurai “father she delievers” hasashi stared “interesting” samurai stopped and went to assist. The midwife stared “she is losing blood” as she pushed the soft cry of an infant “a girl the woman smiled laying back than sighed. Samurai stared his helmet reading vitals zero he placed a hand on her eyes closing them as he spoke “bury her respectfully” The little girl stared tearing up as oni carried her, the villager gathered around as the began to dig once finished they placed her in the ground covering her as everyone prayed samurai felt more should be done and the bandit paid with blood. Oni purred easing the child’s tears, “you be strong, you sister bandits dead” 

Hasashi stared walking up “i can assist you with them?” A lonesome house sat “if you truly want to help elder human live there many prayers my father fought him 75 years ago now friend...father only enters forbidden” hasashi stared “o.ok elder men home not allowed does he ever leave?” Oni shrugs “to speak with father under moon” he stared “why are you here what are you man, demon? What?” Oni stared “I don’t know nothing about human demons but we are here to hunt, my father long ago mace friends with old samurai from this planet, when I was born my mother joined my father in the hunt here every night we hunt and stay here till the times change keeping word to protect villagers you humans hurt the unarmed and its dishonorable “ he stared “we have a code” hasashi felt offended he’d think that” oni expressed no concern “we have code and those who breaks it die by our hands”

Samurai entered the house and sat an feeble man walked over “you have lots on your mind, you can remove the helmet I know your face by now” samurai stared his yellow eyes stared “ i sense a change in the air we lost an innocent mother and the child orphans” he sat near him “at times i wish i was like your kind everlasting strong, humans at a certain age tear like paper in the wind but our spirits always stood proud” samurai nod “that you are, i was young when i fought you annoying I thought but you proved yourself and i saw a bit of myself” the elderly man smiled “i was glad you stayed got use to the warmth you brought everyone and if it wasn’t for you this village would have died” samurai stared looking forward “when i die my title will be handed to you and I’d like for you to take my sword you’ve earned it and is the best one ever to use it” the man hands it to samurai who bowed “thank you”


	2. No such place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watanabe received word from a bandit hus swordsman hasashi was taken, the village seems to be hidden, but said to house demons that skin a man alive and collect the head for show

Watanabe paced a warlord’s job was always no end unless dead, he’d be damned if his brother took over as twelve full armed men walked in “milord you have summoned the bad batch as villagers called them” his eyebrows raised “bad batch what and they call you this why?” One smiled “we could rape, murder and steal with no remorse and demons they’d tremble hearing us come, we’d send it to hell in tears” Watanabe stared “well if you are good as you say there’s a village supposedly is guarded by a demon bring ne it’s head and do what you wish with the others don’t care! Oh one thing save my swordmsn”

The hidden village:

The night sky was calm as samurai stood in a field as if waiting for something, he kept his distance from hasashi, which hasashi assumed someone as old as he trust little. Hasashi snuck as a glow as bright as a star appeared “what contraption is that does these things come from the sky?” He muttered as a somewhat tall figure walked out embracing the one called samurai “so he has orthey do show other emotions besides hatred” as samurai bega a series of clicks hasashi not understanding, but the delicate which how he figured out to be female besides the obvious breast. The two walked side by side as he spoke, hadashi sneaking back.at the village samurai took the female to the house”they are orphan every suckling needs a female especially young girls” the female yuatja stared at samurai as aiko ran to her, picking the girl up she stared at samurai “she doesn’t fear my face?” He shook “no this village doesn’t fear us i am their guardian, the infant is asleep, oni is out hunting with the others. She stared “you were always the smooth talker miles away and i still come to help” he smiled “well you were always so good with children besides dear sister they may not be yuatja or the children you lost so many years ago” she stared “i am glad you did this it will show what kind of mother i can be, my husband wept so long I should have told him to come but he’s huntin, he knows where I’m at”

The female yuatja took a sheet tying it around her to place the infant inas she began to help out in the rice field aiko was on her back the other female smiled shocked her back never hurt while she did straining task , hasashi stared as samurai appears “you have spied on me the last time, you eyes I don’t trust” hasashi stared “i see that means you will be a problem somehow?” 

Watanabe’s castle:

His bad batch was ready “remember men these people have some kind of monsters be alert men!” The small army went horse back until they stood near the forest of the village “we are just passerby’s got it” the group marched as a woman saw the men while she was gathering wood running “samurai! Oni men come” as samurai stood his helmet on as he feared no man when it came to the people here. The leader of bad batch stared “that is a massive person but the skin reveals it can’t be no man” he saw hasashi “are you part of the village?” Hasashi shook his head indicating *no* One stared as the village woman stood behind samurai farmers holding pitchforks stared “if come for trouble samurai will not be happy” the elderly former samurai walked out standing in front of samurai “so you truly have became a hermit stories say you trained a man that was no man, i see it’s no lie” hasashi watched samurai’s face stuck on the leader “my chance” he took a makeshift weapon and was going to strike but he forgot the woman who alarmed samurai. The large being grabbed his wrist “now i show you why you never try anything on a hunter superior than any” oni shot one of the intruders knocking him off his horse the leader stared “their weapons unlike i’ve seen” the female yautja had children stay with her one shook “will samurai San beat them?” She nod “he will I know it” samurai took out his kitana ready “such poise you have demon work for us and you can have it all fame, women well that’s if human women are your thing” samurai sharled still ready “kill him and burn the village” men charged as samurai cut through with ease limbs fell as blood soaked the ground hasashi stared “he’s analyzing them” unaware oni guarded the children as one entered “so they go a giant woman defending you all” the female yuatja growled as oni pireced the man from behind “dishonor” outside samurai fought not tired as the leader and hasashi was left seeing his sword hasashi sprang up cutting samurai who growled turning his glowing blood splattered the ground. Oni turns “father” both swords man charged but was grabbed by samurai both swinging as he bleed. A human woman took out a bow and arrow aiming as it hit hasashi falling she ran next to samurai “guardian take it easy” she aimed as oni soear shot out impales the leader into a tree” jumping down he ran “father?” He stared “i will need rest but it is a flesh woulnd the village is safe” 

The people walked out gathering near samurai bowing with respect as oni helped samurai to a house the women cleaned his wounds the female yuatja stitched his skin. The men ranging to young boys to adult and elderly stood “guardan it is time for us to pay the favor of you protecting us..we have all came together to join the fight you have, we honor your code teach us so we can be efficient fighters as we are hunters” samurai stared remembering the times he nearly frightened them, but soon understood humans mindset deciding to stay here was his choice and the elders in yuatjaprime when sending intel back were intrigued that they after defeating the top warrior chose to honor and be friend the alien, accepting a treaty between those in the village as he had many of his people appear and go. Samurai nods the beauty of this village with the hunters they preferred the yuatja language. “My son or another will venture down to train you while i rest and let my wounds heal” they all bowed the young kids ran out. Samurai stared at the ceiling “is any of the intruders alive?” Oni shook “no father i took care of them, but I believe hasashi is dead or severely injured” he snarled “he better be away from this village, when i heal he’s a dead man”


	3. Demon of rashomon

Oni a full fledge aduot stalked every place in japan, taking pleasure warning watanabe of his failures as warlord, samurai’s ego were huge and many thought they could do what they pleased because of rank and what they were. Oni quickly would end ithe also have two men accompany the hunt as they recruited more who were tired of any amount of hostility samurai travels felt the poor owed them. At one point a ronin terrorized a widow and child. The little girl stared up “mom a ghost” the woman ignores knowing she must gather food quickly, oni’s eyes stared as his crew hid hearing horses storm the area as the woman cried “no not now” the child’s older brother ran out “mom they’re here!” The group stopped snd smiled “what no food we are your lords!” He got out well it’s been a long night and my men loves free entertainment so” the men guarded the house as the leader threw her inside she cried “please no!” He slapped her ripping her kimono and undergarment off “yes” he forcefully kissed and nibbled on her “just give in woman” oni listened as he jumped down removing two off the horses as the two humans took out the other two killing them oni turns “take the children away” he entered still cloaked the leader roughly laying his dominance in the woman “just a second i’m nearly finished she’s a tight one ahhhhh” oni growls grabbing the guy as he revealed himself “what the hell men!” One of the humans threw the head of one of his men “no what are you?” Oni stared down “yua5ja and you ahave no honor!” He reached ripping the man’s penis off shoving it in his own mouth “choke on it” throwing the man out. The woman curled up

Oni walked to her clicking and purring he gave her a robe “children with me..come can you walk?” She shook at the behemoth standing near her “y.yes” she got up “there’s a village samurai will never venture” the woman saw what he was capable of and was too scared to object following him she saw two human men waiting “shall we leave?” Oni nod their death shall be a reminder of what can happen” the group rode on horse back while oni went his own route with the trees and cloaked watching at a distance. The woman stared “you trust that thing?”one nods “he and his father guards us without them we’d be dead” she stared up seeing him jump tree to tree, till the group made it back kids ran “they return” oni jumped in front stretching as the female yuatja stared “more mouths to feed” aiko resting on her back looks up “momma i’m kinda hungry” the woman looking around found everytime strange as the huntress stood up “lets get some food” entering another area the men came back carrying a boar “hunting was a triumph” one of the kids ran “can i show samurai what i caught?” The female yuatja nod “if he’s sleep do not wake” he nod “yes ma’am” running in to see samurai laying on his side walking close he stared “s.samurai are you woke?” His trophy in hand he walked closer the large beings breathing heavy, “p.please don’t die sir, i...i got my first trophy” he looked down “i want to be strong like you” samurai’s eyes oped as he reached patting his head with a soft clicking sound “you..did...good...a true hunter” the kid smiled “you continue your training.soon i’ll be well to join” the female woman stared inside “monsters help humans they could kill and eat us but don’t”

The young boy stared “can you help skin it with me?” Samurai stared and sat up “alright bring the equipment over to clean and skin” he got up running to retrieve it smiling. Samurai noticed the woman “you are new” she nods “um i was saved by people here, he stood still towering over her much taller than the other he was older she could tell by demeanor “you will assist this village as if you were born here” she nod walking out, the young boy ran back carrying the items for skinning “my little sister wanted to see as well” the small girl waddles over as samurai set up “alright child sit near me” the youngest seems not interested only to sleep as samurai’s took the carcass and made a incision at the back “”the key is to be careful with the skin to the muscle” the kid nod “can i try?” He nod giving him the knife taking his hand and slides the knife down “good, now we will pull the skin away from the muscles “ he nods “good” the little girl yawned as samurai looks down breaking a tooth off of the animal “i’ll make a necklace for you” she smiled “i like necklaces” he nod “I know little one” she stared at his side “you still hurt” 

He stopped and touched the healing area the blade hit “yes but like everything it will heal” she stared “did it hurt?” He stared “the pain was temporary young one” she stared “I don’t want you or oni to die” he stared knowing on his planet suckling when old enough are taught about death, yet human children are fragile like leafs he pats her head “it’s what we do I can’t promise i’ll be breathing in my next hunt but i shall stay in spirit you are all part of my clan” she nod as he cut the bone placing a string through the hole he made as he got up weakly than kneels to the child tying the string “all complete” In the night sky shadows passed around, the female yuatja placed the children to bed the youngest girl riko curled next to her as the boy holding his new trophy kept it close. The infant calmly rested. Samurai shifted in the corner of the room use to laying up to rest. In yuatja culture families slept close together until mating was in the air, and he watched the huntress interact with the human children, she was beautiful if he was not wounded. I didn’t realize he drifted off. He jerked with the sound of screams and a group of men standing in the room, the female yuatja had the kids in a protective guard her mandibles flared with rage. Samurai ignoring the pain got up standing in from a man walked up “you the so called demon of rashmon? Must be two of ya” men marched scared children in “so these are the monster you are safe with!” The children cried “samurai!” The leader smiled “now i meet the legend beast who make trophies of warriors” oni watched listening walking he hid other children but the ones they found were out of his reach..the man turned “slaughter and burn the village any survivors take to the warlord” oni attacked as house burnt the leader walked up “protecting your mate huh..don’t worry i’ll kill him and use her as a sideshow attraction” 

Samurai growled pilling out his kitana “oh noble huh” he pulled his ready “come monster i’ll bring you to watanabe dead or alive!” Samurai stared than turned speaking in their native tongue “get the children away i will let them capture me armor up” she wanted to protest but held her tongue nodding she looked at the frightened children and pointed to run picking up the infant jumping out the window the group ran as samurai stared back as he kneels both knees on the ground, “hahaha! He forfeits take him..oh go find the female as well make it a insurance claim” samurai stared up growling “quiet pet” the clapped metal cuffs “get going freak!” Samurai got up walking as the horses rode away. Oni in the distance watched. Samurai turns seeing oni shaking his head indicating wait.


End file.
